Heimerdinger
by Lord Herrold
Summary: "¡Atrás! ¡Estoy a punto de hacer ciencia!" ¿Quién no ha estado en compañía del personaje con el peinado más chévere de toda la Grieta? ¡Ven y disfruta de las aventuras de este enigmático personaje de la aún más enigmatica Ciudad Bandle! Que con mucho gusto, tu servidor Herrold, trae para ti. "¡Ajá, lo sabía! Eh... ¿Cuál era tú pregunta?"


Heimerdinger.

Diario de Cecil B. Heimerdinger.

9:34 am.

Este día la presión barométrica marca niveles muy altos, de manera que será un día lluvioso según mis cálculos, aunque de todas maneras, ¡no hay nada que pueda detener el avance de la ciencia!

Anoche a las 00:34 logré completar la mejora para el corazón Hexctech de la Oficial Camille de manera satisfactoria, aumentando su rendimiento y durabilidad en un 300%. Aunque fue una magnífica hazaña, mi proyecto principal aún no está listo y de seguro Corki podría llegar en cualquier momento.

El aparato que estoy diseñando es una versión más grande de su planeador, suficiente para que uno o dos humanos puedan estar en él. Según el Profesor Ernest Drumm, debemos tener dicho proyecto listo. Estudios indican que han acontecido diferentes anomalías a lo largo de toda Runaterra. Hay informes de un joven prominente de la alta sociedad de Piltóver conocido como Ezreal que informó a la Academia acerca de la supuesta aparición de la mítica ciudad de Shurima.

Dichas anomalías me han hecho investigar un poco acerca del pasado de Runaterra, llegando hasta las denominadas Guerras Rúnicas. Si pudiera recrear alguna de esas magníficas maquinarias que arcaicamente conocieron como "runas", sin duda sería bastante oportuno y eficaz. ¡Manos a la obra!

11:22 am.

Corki ha pasado por aquí para probar las nuevas mejoras que le hecho a su nave y que se implementarían en las Serpientes, con un resultado satisfactorio. Resulta ser que lo que fue un lanza pelotas para los humanos parece ser una especie de arma, de manera que la he perfeccionado e implementado en su planeado en la parte inferior de sus alas, dos por cada una respectivamente. El contenido hexctech dentro de las nuevas bombas "valkiria" ahora es doblemente explosivo, ¡elevado a su 42 potencia!

Más tarde, me ha llegado un comunicado por parte de la Regencia de Piltóver: el Primer Ministro me requiere lo más pronto en su oficina. Esta oferta ha sido bastante espontánea de su parte, me pregunto, ¿qué podrá ser de tal premura para él? Pues lo averiguaré después de realizarle la actualización a Camille.

13:42 pm.

Camille ha pasado por y hemos tomado el té. Menuda conversación hemos tenido de cómo se distinguen los verdes del moho y los desechos de las tuberías en Zaun al verde residual de materia fecal que salen de las vísceras de sus perseguidos. Parecía bastante divertida acerca del tema, de manera que no pregunté.

Su cuerpo parece haber tomado el corazón Hexctech de buena manera, más sin embargo escribí algunas anotaciones para su doctor a la hora de que sean aplicadas el resto de las actualizaciones. Así mismo, me comentó algo de un chico que era capaz de controlar el tiempo en cortos periodos, de manera que podía corregir y prevenir los movimientos en miles de variables de un solo momento, ¡un bucle de tiempo, que envidia! Me encantaría estar en presencia del infante humano y echarle un vistazo a ese juguete.

3:12 pm.

El Primer Ministro Allen McKent me citó con la premura de una preocupante elevación en los niveles de la presencia de foráneos noxianos en las cercanías con Piltóver fuera de los parámetros acordados del libre comercio y el paso por las Compuertas hacia Zaun y más allá, solicitando el inicio de un protocolo de creación de la Guardia de Piltóver, bajo el comando de la Oficial Caitlyn.

Así mismo, me ha hecho entrega de una extraña piedra con una pictografía de color celeste palpitante, supongo que será algún tipo de fluorescencia mineral la que le da este brillo aún a plena luz de sol. La he traído conmigo para hacerle algunos estudios a su petición. Así mismo me encargo presentar frente a la Academia la propuesta de una expedición a este nuevo descubrimiento del joven Ezreal a la cueva dónde ha encontrado dicha piedra pictográfica, y he de admitir, me ha llamado la atención tal descubrimiento.

Ciudades que emergen, antiguos artefactos de eventos anteriores a la historia propiamente documentada y la presencia no deseada de foráneos, curioso… El mundo está presentando varias anomalías últimamente, en especial, esta lluvia de hoy: ha estado particularmente dulce…


End file.
